Random Accounts Of Toadlin
by Dil-san
Summary: Toadlin, the Host of Survivor: Mario Style, gets her own story! Meet Toadlin's Friends and Family. I'll try to update every Monday if possible. Chapter 3 is up and LATE. Part 2 should be up soon! R&R!
1. School

Dil: Well, I've been hit by inspiration to write.

Toadlin: This can only mean bad news…

Dil: I got more stuff to write! Starting with this story!

Toadlin: About Moi.

Dil: Yeah…

Toadlin: You better be happy!

Dil: I am! He he ha help me he he he!

Toadlin: Good…

Dil: Okay, Now, This Story is going to be about Toadlin and her Friends and Family. It really won't have a story line.

Toadlin: Yup! The First Genre is Humor and the Second One will be always changing with the Chapter.

Dil: So Here's Chapter 1!

(Dil: I own all the characters except some which were made by my friends, but I do not own where Toadlin and company live (The Mario Universe))

* * *

Random Accounts Of Toadlin:

Chapter 1: A Friday Morning (Humor/NA)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" An alarm clock sound.

A small hand shot out from under a yellow comforter and slammed down turning the clock off abruptly.

Then the covers flew off and a female toad hopped out of bed.

"Ugh…" she sighed as went to her bathroom to comb her long blonde hair and brush her teeth.

"Toadlin, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Toadlin asked.

"Could you get your Brother and Sister up? I need to start Breakfast if you guys aren't going to be late." Toadlin's mom, Toadkin, asked.

"Ok…" Toadlin sighed.

"Thanks Linnie-Poo!" Toadkin said.

"Mom! I told you not to call me that!" Toadlin said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I know I just wanted to see your face." Toadkin said.

"WHA-" Toadlin was interrupted by a camera flash.

"This one is going on my blog!" Toadkin said and ran downstairs.

"Mom! No one reads your blog!" Toadlin said.

"I'm never going to believe that!" Toadkin yelled.

Toadlin shook her head and headed back to the bathroom.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later…_

Toadlin walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. She walked out of her room and down the hall to her twin brother and sister's room.

She smiled as she watched them sleep.

"Ahh… WAKE UP!" She yelled and both Toadrin and Toadmin fell out of their beds.

"What was that for?" Toadmin asked.

"Just doing my job little bro." Toadlin said.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Toadmin said.

"TOADZON! TOADMIN SAID HE'S GOING BACK TO BED!" Toadlin yelled.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING THE BAT OR THE FRYING PAN?" Toadzon (Toadlin's Older Brother) yelled.

"The bat!" Toadlin yelled.

"OK!"

"Um… Uh… Toadlin you misunderstood. I said 'I'm going back to make my bed'" Toadmin said.

"No you didn't…" Toadrin said.

"Shush or I'll smite you!" Toadmin whispered.

"Try it and I'll sue!" Toadrin said confidently.

"Aw… dang it you had to bring the law in to this!" Toadmin frowned.

"Go cry…" Toadrin said and walked out of their room and into the bathroom.

"Am I to late?" Toadzon asked as he arrived with his bat.

"Yeah…" Toadlin said. "But lets go see if mom's done with breakfast."

Toadlin and Toadzon walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Toadkin opened the waffle iron and pulled a waffle out on to a plate.

"Almost done mom?" Toadzon asked.

"Just three more." Toadkin sighed.

Toadlin looked over at the clock.

"5…4…3…2…1" Toadlin counted.

"Hello?" Came a voice in between knocks at the door.

Toadlin got up and opened the door. Her neighbor/best friend Todax was standing in the doorway.

"Well, are you going to come in or am I going to slam the door in your face?" Toadlin asked him.

Todax smiled and walked inside.

"What smells so good?" Todax asked as he sniffed the scent floating in the air.

"Dinner." Toadzon said sarcastically.

"Ha…" Todax said.

Toadrin walked into the room, dragging Toadmin along with her.

"Okay, everyone sit down." Toadkin said.

Toadmin and Toadrin sat down and Toadkin walked over with some plates in her hands.

"I made them the way you like them!" Toadkin set down a plate in front of Toadzon…

"For Toadzon, Strawberry Syrup with Strawberries on top."

…And Toadmin…

"For Toadmin, Pancakes because you're allergic to waffles."

…And Toadrin…

"For Toadrin, Prune Pancakes with Prune syrup and Prunes on the side, because you hate going to the bathroom at school." (So she can go before going to school.)

…And Todax…

"For Todax, Waffles drenched in maple syrup"

…And Toadlin.

"And for Toadlin, Waffles with apple syrup, apples on the side, sprinkled in powdered sugar, and whipped cream on top."

Everyone drooled in anticipation.

"…Go…" Toadkin sighed.

Everyone jumped in and chowed down on their food.

* * *

_At Eight… _

"Rin, Min, c'mon the car's ready!" Toadkin yelled.

Toadrin ran down got her lunch and backpack and walked to the back door.

"Toadmin!" Toadrin yelled for him. "TOADMIN!"

"What?" Toadmin yelled back.

"Come down here!" Toadrin shouted even louder. "Or else Toadzon will have to come up there with the bat-"

"Here!" Toadmin said as here arrived in the kitchen with beads of sweat running down his face.

"Good…" Toadrin smiled.

"You're always so good at that." Toadkin smiled at her daughter.

Toadmin grabbed his lunch and backpack and followed Toadrin.

"Toadlin, Toadzon, You guys should leave now." Toadkin said. "See you later!"

Toadkin walked out as Toadlin closed the door behind her mother.

"Ok, let's go guys!" Toadlin yelled.

Todax and Toadzon walked into the kitchen and grabbed their stuff.

"I'm driving!" Toadzon yelled.

"Yes, we know!" Toadlin sighed.

"Does he have to do that everyday?" Todax asked.

"Yes… he likes to rub it in my face." Toadlin sighed.

* * *

_At School…_

"So I was thinking, maybe we could see a movie tonight." Todax said as they walked on the sidewalk after Toadzon dropped them off.

"Yeah… we could invite Natalie, Natsumi, Hannah, Konton, Riku, Risa, and Zeke." Toadlin listed off her friends.

"I was thinking… just you and me." Todax blushed.

Toadlin hocked up her breakfast.

"…" Todax sighed and stared at his feet.

"Oh, sorry Todax, I just saw Okon and Ali make out!" Toadlin gagged a little.

"Oh my god!" Todax said and ran behind the bushes to vomit.

"You know what?" Toadlin said.

"Yeah…" Todax sighed.

"Okon could do much better." Toadlin sighed and started stepping up the steps of their school.

As the two toads stepped up the steps, Ali tapped on one of her friends and pointed at them.

"Look, It's the dork and his lover." Ali pointed and laughed.

Toadlin sighed. "Ali, how many times do we have to go over this… your uncle abused you, you're a whore, you have no chance of living a successful life, you smell bad, and you should go kill yourself right now!"

Toadlin continued up the steps as Todax, Ali, and all the other preps just stared. Todax finally snapped to his senses and followed the Toad girl up the stairs.

"Todax, let's go, the stairs will be full if we don't hurry." Toadlin said and rushed up the stairs.

Todax followed. The two ran up the stairs and up to the third floor. At Toadlin's school, T. Oad High School, Each floor is used by a different grade. The first floor though, is where the offices, gym, cafeteria, band room are. Or otherwise the floor everyone uses. The Second Floor is for the freshmen. The Third Floor, Toadlin's Floor, is for the sophomores. The Fourth Floor is for juniors, and the Fifth Floor, Toadzon's floor, is for seniors. (Wow, I wrote a big paragraph… That's new…)

Toadlin walked to her locker and put in her combo. Todax turned to see Natalie, one of Toadlin's best friends.

"Natalie!" Todax poked her.

"AHHH! DON'T RAPE ME!" Natalie yelled and chucked the water fountain at Todax.

"Natalie! What The Hell?" Todax asked.

"Oh, sorry, Tod-kun… You know I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me." Natalie apologized.

Toadlin walked up to the Goomba and smiled.

"C'mon Natalie, let's go." Toadlin said.

Natalie nodded and the two headed to first hour. Todax sighed and followed.

* * *

_Science, Or Otherwise, First Hour…_

Natalie and Toadlin sat down at their table. Todax sat down at the table next to them.

Soon, the rest of the class came in.

"Ok!" The Bom-omb teacher, Mrs. Fuse yelled. "Just open your books up and do the assignment on the board."

Toadlin grabbed her book and opened it to the page and got to work.

* * *

_Lunch…_

"I'll have a Taco Salad please." Natalie said to the lunch lady with a wart the size of England.

"Cheese Pizza!" Toadlin said.

"Hamburger." Todax said.

The three slid down the line grabbing milk and other food. They paid for their food then searched for a table their friends were at.

"There they are!" Natalie pointed.

They ran over and sat down quickly so no one else would take their seat.

"Hey Guys!" Toadlin greeted.

"Hey!" Natsumi, Natalie's Twin sister, smiled at them.

"So are we going to see a movie tonight?" Hannah, the Wiggler, asked.

"Yeah… But I don't know what to see." Toadlin thought.

"What about that one love story!" Zeke, The Puni, suggested.

"… Are you trying to get us to call you gay?" Todax asked.

"No, I was just saying because girls get teary and need someone to lean on." Zeke said.

"Trust us," Hannah said. "If we leaned on you, you'd be dead."

"Good Point!" Zeke said and continued eating.

"What about that love story?" Risa, a female ninji, asked.

"Risa, Zeke just said that…" Riku, Risa's brother, sighed.

"Well I want to see something with lots of topless girls…" Konton, a boo, said grinning.

"No!" Everyone said.

"What's is wrong with you people?" Konton asked.

"You're a pervert!" Natalie said.

"So…" Konton sighed.

Toadlin slapped him then stopped.

"What about that one funny movie… um… I think it's called 'Yo Mama'" Toadlin thought.

"Yeah!" Todax said. "That sounded kind of funny."

"Well then it's settled, we'll go see that tonight." Toadlin said. "Meet at my house at around six."

"Ok!" Everyone said and got back to eating.

* * *

_After School…_

Toadlin opened the door and closed it behind her. She sank down to the floor and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower." Toadlin said and headed upstairs.

* * *

Dil: Okay I'm done!

Toadlin: Yay! Now to finish the next chapter!

Dil: Yes…

Toadlin: Well now that you got a new computer you can write more.

Dil: Okay, you bitch!

Toadlin: Ha, Burn in Hell!

Dil: Ok next chappie is the movies then a chappie about Valentines Day and Toadlin's Birthday!

Toadlin: So see ya then!


	2. Movies

Dil: Yay! No School! I Love Snow Days!

Toadlin: You lucky…

Todax: Son of a-

Dil: ANYWHO… When did you get here?

Todax: You paid me!

Toadlin: Wait! I don't get paid!

Todax: Oh that's just wrong!

Toadlin: You sexist!

Dil: What did I do to get in this?

Toadlin: I see you in court!

Dil: Man I hate court!

Todax: While those two are fighting, I'll disclaim! Dil does not own any characters he didn't make or where Toadlin lives or Fandango or Disney Channel or snything else said in this chapter.

Toadlin: (Chases Dil)

Dil: AHHHHHH-Good Job Todax-AHHHHHHHHH

Toadlin: So he gets a Good Job and I don't!

Dil: WAH!

Todax: Here's chapter two!

* * *

Random Accounts of Toadlin:

Chapter 2: Yo Mama, the Movie! (Humor/NA)

Toadlin turned the knob and water rushed from the showerhead. She stripped down and got in.

"Toadlin, Honey!" Toadkin called.

"Yeah Mom?" Toadlin yelled out from the door.

"I got to get Toadmin's prescription." Toadkin told her. "I'll be back in time to take you guys to the movie."

"Ok! See Ya!" Toadlin said and went back to washing.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Hey Toadrin! Toadlin here?" Todax asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the bathroom." Toadrin said while reading a book.

"Thanks!" Todax said and headed upstairs.

* * *

Toadlin turned the knob and the water stopped. The girl stepped out and grabbed a towel to wipe off.

* * *

Todax stepped into Toadlin's room and saw the door to her bathroom was open.

_She must be brushing her hair or something… _Todax said.

* * *

Toadlin closed her eyes and wiped her face, exposing her whole naked body.

Todax walked into the bathroom and froze. Right in front of him was a naked Toadlin.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Toadlin was still wiping her face and Todax was still standing there with his mouth hanging. Toadlin then lifted her towel and opened her eyes.

"AH!" Toadlin yelled and wrapped the towel around her so he wouldn't see anymore.

Todax walked over to Toadlin and hugged her.

"Don't worry Toadlin. I didn't see anything." Todax told her.

"Oh, well, that's good…" Toadlin smiled then wondered. "Todax, why are you poking me in the stomach?" (Oh that's right, I went there)

"I'm not…" Todax said.

"Then what is… EW!" Toadlin pushed Todax away. "Get out and let me change!"

Todax sighed and sat down on Toadlin's bed. A few minutes later, Toadlin came out ready to go.

"Finally! You women take forever in the bathroom!" Todax said. "Everyone's already here!"

Toadlin walked over and slapped Todax. Natalie, Natsumi, Hannah, and Risa all slapped Todax. Todax burst out crying.

"What a baby!" Toadkin said as she and Toadzon arrived in the room.

"Gosh, get a life!" Toadzon said.

* * *

_In the garage…_

"Okay, everyone get in the van." Toadkin said as she got in the driver's seat.

"Mom, how are we going to fit ten people in the car?" Toadlin asked.

"That's easy!" Toadkin said picking up Zeke. "Zeke can sit in glove box!"

Toadkin opened the glove box and shoved Zeke in there.

"It smells like men's bathroom in here." Zeke said in a muffled voice.

"God I hate how he complains!" Hannah said.

"Eh, Hate you too, bitch!" Zeke called.

"Don't make me come in there!" Hannah threatened.

"You're too fat to fit, whore!" Zeke yelled.

"Oh that's it you little punk!" Hannah yelled back ran up to the car. Toadlin pushed her away.

"That's enough! You guys are worse than watching the Disney Channel!" Toadlin yelled.

"Oh… That's bad." Everyone agreed.

Hannah and Zeke started to cry. Toadlin sighed and apologized. Then, Toadmin and Toadrin walked in.

"Mom, why did you think turning on 'Dora the Explorer' would preoccupy us so we won't ask to go to the movies with Toadlin and her acquaintances." Toadrin asked.

"Whoa! W-w-w-w-w-wait! When did you learn those big words?" Toadkin asked.

"Mom, they're in Fifth grade!" Toadlin said.

"When did this happen?" Toadkin asked.

"Last August…" Toadrin sighed.

"I want to go back and see if they chase Swiper off!" Toadmin said.

"They chase Swiper off, go over the Candy Lake, sing and dance, and arrive at the Peppermint Forest." Toadrin said.

"Oh thanks for ruining it. Now I want to see a movie." Toadmin pouted.

"Fine, there's plenty of room on the floor!" Toadkin smiled.

"WHAT!" Zeke yelled.

"Oh shut it you wimp!" Toadlin said.

* * *

_At The Movies…_

Toadlin opened her door and Konton slid the back door open. Everyone got out.

"Mom, I'll call you if we need you and when you need to come." Toadlin informed her and said goodbye. "Okay, let's go!"

Toadlin, Toadrin, Toadmin, Todax, Natalie, Natsumi, Hannah, Zeke, Konton, Riku, and Risa all walked into the lobby and got in line.

"Oh crap!" Riku said and pointed to the front of the line.

"Seventeen for 'Yo Mama'." Ali said to the guy at the ticket counter.

The guy gave her the tickets and they walked to the snack counter.

"Great…" Todax sighed.

"Don't worry." Toadlin said.

The Eleven of them paid for their tickets and headed to the snack counter.

"Natsumi-san!" Toadmin poked her.

"Yes?" Natsumi asked.

"Could you get me that?" Toadmin pointed to a box of candy.

"Well, I guess I can." Natsumi smiled.

"Say a drink, name some candy!" The snack guy said.

"I'll have a slushie and some of those." Natsumi pointed.

"4.50!" The guy yelled. (Gosh the movies are pricey nowadays)

Natsumi paid him and he gave her the drink and candy.

"Here you go, Toadmin!" Natsumi said and gave him the candy.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Natsumi!" Toadmin cheered and hugged Natsumi.

"You're welcome. Now which way is our theater?" Natsumi asked,

"It's theater 5 so this way!" Toadlin said.

Everyone followed the leader, Toadlin to the theater. The second they entered, Ali's friend poked her on the shoulder and pointed towards them. Ali got up and walked towards Toadlin.

"I'm sorry but this theater is reserved for cool people only!" Ali said and pointed. "You're just going to have to leave!"

"Oh really, I was under the impression this section was for whores." Zeke said.

"Oh you little wimp!" Ali yelled and stomped on Zeke.

"Zeke!" Hannah shrieked. "Are you okay?"

Ali cackled. "Hannah, did I hurt your wittle boyfriend?"

"You Bitch!" Hannah yelled at her.

"Heh, what are you going to do? You're still a Wiggler; you haven't even grown you wings yet!" Ali laughed. Hannah looked down at her feet.

"Ali, stop it, we didn't do anything to you. So just leave us alone." Toadlin said and walked past her. Todax, Toadmin, Toadrin, Hannah, Zeke, Natalie, Natsumi, Riku, and Risa all walked by. Konton walked up to Ali and gave her a paper with his number on it.

"Call Me!" He smiled and walked off.

"Ah!" Ali screamed and ripped the paper up. The Koopa was determined to get them to leave.

* * *

_At The start of the movie…_

"From the People who brought you, "Well, what of it!" "I might of!" "Don't pester me!" "A Chinese Holiday!" "You're an Idiot!" "Surfing through Russia!" "I'm an Idiot!" "Forget me!" and "Pickled Pastries!" all in the same week, bring you "I can't think on my own!" Starring Tim Frickle-Mcmicinmyre-Ruffletummin-Beerbelli-Jellosnucker-Crotchirchen-Toe-Ivben-Abad-Personof-Mailspeshies-Sicktryingham-Pikklesnick-Tromannowhommanowmanow-Bangalangaslangadanga-O and Julia Julia! Coming Tomorrow!" The Announcer said, and then said in a hushed voice. "Sequel out Monday!"

"I like his name!" Toadmin said hopping up and down.

Toadlin looked at him then asked. "Who gave my brother candy?"

"I bought him a box." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi… You've just brought us upon the end of the world." Toadlin said with a straight face.

"Toadrin! Toadrin! You've got to check these out!" Toadmin said giving her a piece.

"Toadmin, I'm not hungry." Toadrin said pushing it away.

"EAT IT!" Toadmin demanded.

"No!" Toadrin said.

"EAT IT!" Toadmin yelled.

"Fine!" Toadrin said and took a piece.

Toadrin popped the piece in her mouth. Then suddenly, her pupils grew dilated and she started bouncing up and down. As you probably know, Toadrin is very smart and a perfectionist, but when she gets a hold of a ton of sugar, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

_One Second Later…_

"WHEE!" Toadmin and Toadrin yelled while they swung from the ceiling fan.

"Guys! Get down here, now!" Toadlin yelled.

The two dropped down and Toadlin caught them.

"Sit!" Toadlin ordered them.

The two sat down and Toadlin took her jacket off and tied it around them.

"Now give me your candy!" Toadlin said.

Toadmin held his hand out as far as he could. Toadlin grabbed the box in his hand and read the back.

"Ninety-nine percent sugar, one percent flavorings." Toadlin read.

"Let me try!" Riku yelled.

"Knock yourself out." Toadlin said and threw him the candy.

Then, the commercial for Fandango (heh, that's an actual word) came on. Toadmin and Toadrin started to sing along.

"We have your movie tickets, we are Fandango! We have your movie tickets, we are Fandango!" The twins sang along. (Toadmin and Toadrin, not Riku, Risa, Natalie, and Natsumi)

"Oh my gosh just shut the hell up!" Toadlin yelled.

"WAH!" Toadmin and Toadrin cried.

Toadlin got her cell phone out and called her mom.

"Mom! Toadmin and Toadrin had candy and now they won't shut up!"

"Oh my… well, go get them some nachos. Maybe that'll calm them down." Toadkin said.

Toadlin ran out to the lobby, bought some nachos, and ran back.

"Here!" Toadlin handed the nachos to them. Toadmin knocked them away. Toadlin screamed then ran back to go buy more nachos. They kept knocking them away. And Toadlin kept going back to get more. Eventually, Toadlin walked in and the screen said, "The End".

Toadlin stood there with her jaw hanging on the ground. The group got up and walked up to her.

"That was hilarious!" Risa said.

"What did you think, Toadlin?" Toadmin asked.

"You're a devil child!" Toadlin told him. Toadmin just smiled.

Toadlin called her mom and she said she was just about to leave. Everyone decided to go wait in the lobby.

"Well, that was fun!" Toadlin said sarcastically.

"Most of the time when you where gone, Ali kept throwing popcorn at us…" Todax said.

"Todax, just don't let her get to you. That's what I do." Toadlin said as she looked out the window.

"Speak of the devil!" Todax whispered to her. "Here comes Ali!"

Ali walked up to them and laughed. "Have fun getting nachos for your retarded brother and bitchy sister?"

"Ali, say what you want about me, but don't talk about my family." Toadlin said.

"I can say whatever I want you bitch. Your brother should be in the stupid classes. Your sister needs to shut the hell up because she's not a freaking genius. You're a bitch. Your brother's a loser since he can't get a date to any dance. Your mom is a whore for popping out four of you!" Ali yelled. "-And your dad is an ass for leaving you!"

Toadlin froze. Todax gasped and looked at Natalie, who was frozen solid. You see, Toadlin's dad used to own a big company way back when Toadlin was five and the twins were younger than one. One of his coworkers though wanted to run the company. He murdered her father and everyone else above him. Toadlin wouldn't let any talk about her dad except her family and Todax. Toadlin walked up to Ali and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are the biggest bitch I've ever met!" Toadlin told her than punched her straight in the face. Ali fell to the ground. All her friends gasped. Toadlin stepped on her chest.

"You say one thing about my dad ever again…" Toadlin leaned closer. "I will not hesitate to break a few limbs."

Toadlin stepped off her chest and looked outside. Toadkin's car was there. Toadlin walked outside and the rest followed.

* * *

Toadkin dropped everybody (except Todax) off at their houses and then pulled into their driveway. Toadlin, Toadmin, Toadrin, and Todax all hopped out of the car. They all headed inside while Toadkin parked the car in the garage.

"Toadlin thanks." Todax said to her once they were in her room.

"Thanks for what?" Toadlin asked.

"Standing up to Ali, you know what I would've done if she talked about my parents." Todax said. Todax's parents worked in Toadlin's dad's company and were right below him. You can probably put together the pieces.

"You're welcome… I guess." Toadlin said. "Well let's go get a snack."

Toadlin and Todax headed downstairs and got a snack. Toadkin walked in and took off her coat.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Toadkin said.

"I think I should too, I did too much running." Toadlin said. "Todax, you can go watch TV until we're done." Todax nodded and headed into the front room. Toadlin and Toadkin walked back to the stairs.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Todax heard water stop. He smiled and headed upstairs. Maybe what happened last time would happen again. (He's worse than Konton!) He opened Toadlin's door and walked over to the open door. Steam was floating through the room. Todax poked his head around the door and gasped in shock. Toadkin screamed and covered herself.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Toadkin asked.

"I thought Toadlin was taking a shower in her!" Todax said.

"So you wanted to look at my daughter!" Toadkin exclaimed.

"No! No! No!" Todax shook his hands.

Toadlin then walked in wiping her hair. She looked at the expressions on their faces.

"Oh god, you saw her naked!" Toadlin exclaimed. Todax nodded.

"TOADZON GET IN HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Toadlin yelled.

* * *

Dil: Yay, Chapter done!

Todax: Toadlin's been captured and sent to a correctional facility!

Natalie: I'm here instead.

Dil: So we found some things out this chapter.

Todax: That Toadlin totally Pwned Ali.

Natalie: I didn't have one line in the whole chapter…

Dil: Go cry about it!

Natalie: I will!

Dil: …

Todax: …

Natalie: Give me some time!

Todax: Anywho, please R&R!

Dil: Or else you're worse than a Disney Channel Original Movie.

Natalie: (Bawls)

Dil: Here's the waterworks!

Todax: See ya everyone!


	3. Valentine's Day Pt 1

Dil: Woo! I'm updating!

Toadlin: Woo! I'm out of jail!

Todax: Woo! I'm back!

Natalie: Woo! I'm not crying!

Natsumi: Woo! I'm new!

Dil: Boo… I'm late.

Toadlin: Boo… you're late!

Todax: Boo… we're stuck in a chain…

Natalie: Boo… I know

Natsumi: Man you guys are stupid!

Dil: That's Offensive

Toadlin: Yeah!

Todax: We may be dumb!

Natalie: And some of us- Dil owns his characters and he doesn't anything else- like to put the disclaimer in the middle of a sentence but you don't the rest of us complaining!

Natsumi: Aww… (Slaps forehead)

Dil: Start late Valentines Chapter!

* * *

Random Accounts of Toadlin:

Chapter 3: "That's all…?" (Humor/Romance) (Dil: Ooh la la!)

Toadlin jumped out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Toadlin?" Toadrin called as she walked into the room. "Mom said that you're going at one."

"Okay!" The sixteen (Dil: Hint, Hint) year old said and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_Downstairs…_

"Good Morning, Sweetie!" Toadkin said.

"Hey mom!" Toadlin called.

"So it finally came…" Toadzon frowned.

"Yeah, and you're not going to rub it in my face anymore!" Toadlin smiled triumphantly.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Toadmin asked.

"You little brat," Toadlin yelled. "You know Todax said he wanted to surprise me at Mall!"

"So, I don't care!" Toadmin said. "He's your boyfriend."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Toadlin yelled and ran upstairs.

"Now you've gone and done it, Toadmin… and on Valentine's Day too!" Toadzon said.

"Toadzon, you know today's not just Valentine's Day…" Toadrin said. "It's her day…"

* * *

_Upstairs…_

"Toadlin!" Hannah said over the phone.

"Yeah?" Toadlin asked.

"Natalie is coming over with our card we made."

"Okay… I'm going to the mall with Risa so I'll open it when I get back." Toadlin informed the wiggler.

"We'll come over later then." Hannah said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Toadlin said and hung up.

Toadlin slipped out of her pajamas and put on her clothes. She then got downstairs and headed over to Riku and Risa's house.

* * *

_At The Mall…_

Risa and Toadlin plopped down in a seat at the food court. Toadlin had bought many new things like a dress, a pair of shoes, some DVDs, a remote for her Wii, perfume, some Manga, and lastly she bought some food at the food court.

"I can't believe how much money your mom gave you!" Risa said as she dropped the bags.

"I know she has always done this! I still have twenty dollars left!" Toadlin smiled.

"Let's go put this back in my car!" Risa said. Toadlin nodded and they walked out and put the bags up.

When the girls came back they sat down on the edge of the huge fountain in the middle of the mall.

"So where's Todax?" Risa asked.

"I don't know?" Toadlin sighed, "Konton said he was going to come give me something too…"

"They'll be here soon!" Risa smiled.

"But I have to go with mom at one!" Toadlin exclaimed.

"They should be here by one, Toadlin. It's only ten…" Risa laughed.

"Okay…" Toadlin frowned.

The two of them made a few wishes in the fountain.

"I wish that Todax get here soon!" Toadlin said in her head as she threw her penny.

"I wish that Toadlin will realize what Todax is trying to do…" Risa threw the penny in and then opened hers eyes.

* * *

The minutes went by slowly. The two girls rode the carousel twice. They then started counting how many different species of people they could see. Toadlin won a Dorrie plush in the machines. Risa got some Teriyaki Chicken for the two of them. They sat back on the fountain and ate.

"It's eleven!" Toadlin said as she checked her cell phone.

Then the phone rang and said Todax's name on it. Toadlin jumped up and answered it.

"Where are you?" Toadlin asked.

"Behind you…" Todax said.

Toadlin turned around and looked. Her yellow skirt swayed as did her long blonde hair.

"Todax…" Toadlin gasped.

Todax smiled as her walked up to her and gave her the chocolates in his hands.

"Oh Todax! Thank-you!" Toadlin smiled and hugged him.

"Wait!" Todax said then pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"My favorite lotion! How did you know?" Toadlin asked.

Risa whistled and looked away.

"Lucky… Guess…" Todax said smiling sheepishly. "But wait one more thing!"

Toadlin smiled as he grabbed a blue box out of his pocket. Todax opened it and showed her the necklace inside. It had a silver chain with an orange jewel in the middle and six yellow jewels around it like a flower.

"Oh my…" Toadlin said in a shock.

Todax took it out of the box and put it on her neck.

"Todax, I don't know what to say…" Toadlin said in a shocked tone.

"How about-" Todax was interrupted by Toadlin kissing him on the lips.

Risa smiled. Her wish had come true.

"-Thank-you" Todax finished his sentence once the kiss was broken. "Hey wait, you stole my gum!"

Toadlin smiled and hugged him. "Thank-you…"

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Todax whispered to her.

"Happy Valentine…" Toadlin stopped. "Wait, what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Todax asked.

"That's all…?" Toadlin's voice wandered off.

"'That's all'? What are you talking about?" Todax asked.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Toadlin asked.

"I lo-" Todax started to say what he has wanted to say for so long.

Toadlin pushed him away from their hug. "You jerk!" Toadlin dropped the chocolates and lotion and pushed him away. Todax tipped over and fell into the fountain. Toadlin just ran off to the doors.

Seconds later, Konton walked up with a card.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he saw Risa trying to help Toadmin get out of the fountain.

"Konton? What are you doing here?" Toadmin asked once he was out of the water.

"I was going to give this to Toadlin…" Konton said as he handed card to Toadmin.

"Happy Birthday…" Toadmin read it then gasped. "I forgot Toadlin's Birthday!"

* * *

Dil: The

Toadlin: What the hell?

Dil: Sorry, I wanted that to be the thousandth word.

Toadlin: …

Todax: …

Natalie: …

Natsumi: …

Dil: why are we so…?

Natalie: Because you're- Please R&R- weird.

Toadlin: Forget this…

Dil: You did it again!

Todax: See ya!


End file.
